Beautiful Name Chap1
by Hetalititan.0
Summary: You go to a bar and meet a good-looking Frenchman but you want to know nothing about him! Your friend steps in and formulates a plan to get you two together!


**France x Reader**

 **Beautiful Name**

 **Chapter 1**

(Y/N) = Your Name

(F/N) = Friend's Name

Most of ' ' are reader's or character's thoughts

Enjoy!

~~~~ **Your POV** ~~~~

You were at a club with your friends, you didn't want to go because you wanted to work but your friends dragged you out of your house saying that you work too hard and that you deserved a break. You tried to get away from them but they showed no sign of letting you go, so you just gave up and let them take you wherever they would take you.

You sat at the bar, having a little drink when a man with long blonde hair sat next to you.

"Bonsoir." He said in French.

You pretended to not notice him, hoping he would leave. He ordered a drink for himself and after a few moments, his drink arrived.

"So, did you get a ticket today?" He asked with a thick, French accent.

You were confused. 'Ticket?' You knew that he was talking to you but you wanted to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Did you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

You gave him a puzzled look. He noticed and smiled.

"Because you've got fine written all over you."

'Oh,' You thought to yourself. 'It's one of those pick up lines. How could I have failed to notice?' You finished your drink and went up to the dance floor where your friends were. They kept dancing and encouraged you to start dancing when they noticed you weren't.

After dancing for a while, you all headed to an empty table. Once you all sat down, one of your friends asked "So who's the sexy blonde who was talking to you?"

'Oh god, they noticed!'

"Nobody I know," You answered. "Just some guy who tried to get me to talk with him."

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

"That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to come."

Your other friend, (F/N), smiled and said "I think you should get a boyfriend. I mean, you never gave it a try, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, I just... it's hard to explain."

~~~~(F/N)'s POV~~~~

I looked over to the blonde who was sitting at the bar alone. That's when an idea popped in my head.

"Excuse me guys," I said as I got up. "I'm just going to get a drink."

I walked over to the bar and sat next to him. I noticed his blue eyes, which were so beautiful. 'I could look into them all day... SNAP OUT OF IT, YOUR DOING THIS FOR (Y/N)!' I shook my head lightly and started talking to him.

"Um, hi."

"Hello, who might you be?" He asked.

'GOD, HIS VOICE IS SOOOO SEXY! STOP IT (F/N), THINK OF (Y/N), THINK OF(Y/N)!'

"Are you ok?" He asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I just went brain dead for a second." I replied blushing.

He just smiled and answered "That's what they all say."

"Anyways, I noticed before that you were talking with my friend. I want to know what exactly you guys were talking about?"

"Well, we weren't exactly talking, it was mostly me. She's the third woman I met who refused to talk to me. I just wanted to get to know her actually."

He said the last part blushing lightly. I smirked.

"So, you've got the hots for her"

He became a darker shade of red as soon as I said that. 'Is he really that embarassed about it?'

"W-W-What makes y-you think that?" He stutterd. 'Awww, he looks cute when he's blushing and stuttering.'

"I can read you like an open book right now, I mean you look like a tomato." I pointed out. "Anyways, this is your lucky day. I can set you up on a blind date, well, you know who it is but she won't. This could be your only chance to get to know her.~" I kind of sang the last part as if teasing him.

"Can you really do that?"

"Just leave everything to me. I just need your number so I can contact you."

He gave you his phone number and I finally called for the bartender for a drink. After a few moments of talking with him my drink arrived.

"It was nice talking to you, miss..." he waited for me to 'fill in the blank'.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" I giggled a little and he chuckled. "Just call me (F/N) and you are..."

" My name is Francis. I hope to hear from you shortly."

'EVEN HIS NAME IS SEXY! *SQUEAL*'

"Don't worry, once my mind is set on something, consider it done."

"Oh, before I forget, what's her name?"

"Her name is (Y/N)."

"What a beautiful name…"

After saying our goodbyes, I walked back to my table.

"You talked up a storm with that guy." (Y/N) commented.

"I just wanted to see what he was like, your right though, he's not worth it." I lied, he's pretty sweet. Luckily she didn't suspect a thing!


End file.
